


Start of a Journey

by CallaPendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Wedding gone wrong, female hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaPendragon/pseuds/CallaPendragon
Summary: Today is Angela's wedding day. The start of a whole new life. But not the way she expected.





	

Angela ran her fingers along the wooden pews of the church. Four hours, in four hours she was to be married. She smiled at the white and baby blue decor of the church.   
"Angela, we need to get you dressed." Said the voice of her mother from behind her. She smiled at her mother nodding. With each passing moment Angela had a harder time sitting still. Her dress was a simple long sleeved ivory gown with cyan colored embroidery and sash. Her long blonde hair was left down in elegant curls. A crown of pale blue flowers pinning down her veil. Her father had died when she was fourteen years old, so she would be walking down the aisle alone today. She stood outside the door to the chapel in isolated anticipation. She looked at the chestnut door waiting for the music to begin. But it didn't. She waited and waited for the music, but it still hadn't started. In a huff she pushed the doors open anyway, and when she did she was faced with a horrible sight. There was blood was everywhere. The guests were still seated in their pews. Each with the same blurred eyes of a dead fish; blood running from their lips like a crimson waterfall. Every person in the church had had their hearts ripped out of their chests. Tears streamed down Angela's cheeks as she saw the creature seated upon the crumpled bodies of the priest and her mother, eating the hearts out of everyone there. No matter where she looked she couldn't seem to find the sight or body of her beloved fiance. A low rumble of laughter filled the room as the creature looked straight at Angela, the only living being in the room.   
"Did you really believe you could run away from me? Did you? Faking your own death. That might work on the humans but not us. We will always be able to see your aura Light Bringer. You will never be able to hide that."   
"What are you talking about?" Angela asked her blood running cold as she heard her father's childhood nick name for her, Light Bringer.   
"Why do you insist on playing the fool with me?" The creature said as he stood up and stalked towards her, a black smoke like form with burning red eyes. "You know that won't work." Angela's breath caught in her throat as she caught the smell of sulfur wafting from him. She grabbed her gown spinning around quickly as she ran from the chapel. She ran out of the church praying to a god who she wasn't sure was real anymore, to rescue her. She was caught by surprise as an arm grabbed her, pushing her against the wall. The musty scent of his cologne filled her nose. Angela looked up to see a man with long, messy black hair looking away from her into the church. One silver eye peering sharply as the smoke man stalked out of the church. The stranger stood between her and the creature facing him down.   
"Stand aside, Hunter." The creature hissed, "The Light Bringer is my prey."   
"Too bad smokey. She's mine." The man said pulling out a bottle of water spraying the creature. The creature let out an ungodly shriek into the night as he evaporated into the air and flew off. "Well, that'll hold him off, for now." The man said turning to look at Angela. His left eye was covered by his hair. Angela looked up at him as she slid down the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's going on?" She whimpered at him.   
The man's eyes widened as he looked down at her cowering form. "You mean, you really don't know?" Angela shook her head once more. "Didn't your father tell you anything?"   
"My father died when I was fourteen."  
"I know. Didn't he tell you anything before he died."   
"Just a bunch of bed time stories, but I don't think that's what you mean." The man sighed holding out his hand. "It might be, come on lets get you out of here."   
"Why?"   
The man looked at her exasperatedly, "Well, I don't think the cops are gonna look at all this and believe a smoke sylph did this. You're gonna be their main suspect no matter what. Now, come with me if you don't wanna rot and die in a jail cell."   
Angela reached up to him, shakily taking his hand.   
"Come on." He said pulling her towards a pure black touring bike. He hopped onto the back as Angela jumped on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. The roar of his engine was like that of a lion as he started the bike and rode off with Angela. The sound of sirens echoing in the distance as they rode away from the church.


End file.
